Back To School, Ring The Bell
by thisdaydreamisdangerous
Summary: A pre-glee ficlet with Puck and Quinn. Note that this is an AU story in which Quinn grew up in Lima and the Lucy Caboosey storyline didn't happen. Starting off as one chapter, might write more. Please review!


Quinn Fabray was five years old when she first laid eyes on Noah Puckerman. It was during playtime, on her very first day of kindergarten. She was wearing a brand new white dress from the fancy boutique on Main Street. Her hair was straightened and fell just below her shoulders with a single braid that was pulled back into a butterfly clip. She was sitting at the table, coloring with her two new friends Santana and Brittany when she felt someone run into her. She was almost knocked off her chair but she held onto the table to keep her balance.

She looked down at the boy who ran into her, he was on the ground and was snickering. _How dare he run into her, she could've gotten hurt!_ She thought to herself. She stood up from her chair and looked down at him. She narrowed her eyes and spoke harshly, "didn't your mother ever teach you to respect girls and not run into them?" She demanded sternly.

She couldn't help but notice, the boy didn't seem to be intimidated by her, he was just laughing. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" She looked at him and his tall friend, demanding answers, neither said a thing.

Santana tapped her on the back, and pointed to the back of her brand new white dress. Quinn shrieked in horror, there was a green handprint where the boys paint covered hand must've collided with her dress. And to make it even worse, it was right on her butt, now her mom _and_ dad were going to kill her. The boy was standing now and he looked like he was maybe going to apologize, but Quinn didn't even give him the chance to speak before she started reprimanding him. "Do you see what you did? My parents are going to _kill_ me! All because of YOU! You ignorant-".

Just then the teacher dismissed them for lunch. "This isn't over," she said pointing at the boy, who shockingly, didn't even look scared, which infuriated her. She made her way out to lunch and hid behind Santana because she was embarrassed of her dress.

Santana and Brittany quickly ran off together to go play on the swings so Quinn was left alone. She was sitting on the grass, picking flowers and making little fairy houses out of grass and flowers when she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

"Can I sit here?" The boy asked, pointing to the spot next to her.

Before she could answer, he sat down, crushing one of her fairy houses.

The boy looked at her and he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Her soft hazel eyes and her perfectly pink lips. Sure, he might've been five but he was into girls even then. "Here," he said handing her a cookie. "I bought it for you with my lunch money because I felt kind of bad about your dress."

Quinn looked at the cookie but didn't take it, "I don't want your cookie," she told him, she had to be the stronger one, that's what her dad always taught her, don't ever show weakness.

"Oh c'mon, I know you want it," he said waving the cookie in front of her face.

"You don't _know_ anything" she sparred.

He broke the cookie in half, "let's split it then". He placed it in her lap before she could say a word.

She hesitantly picked it up and took a bite, she'd never admit it, but it was one of the best cookies she had ever tasted.

They sat in silence for a while, eating their cookie halves and then the boy spoke up, "I'm Noah by the way, you are?"

"I'm Quinn" she said, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you Q," Noah said with a dopey half smirk on his face.

 _Just when I was beginning to tolerate him_ she thought to herself. "It's _Quinn_ " she said, eyes narrowed.

"Not anymore," Noah said, standing up. "See you around Q!" He said running off to play with his friends.

She sprawled onto her back and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. "He is _quite_ a piece of work," she said to herself. Yet, she couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face.


End file.
